guardiansoftodayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gateway Arch
Gateway Arch is the fourth episode of the first season, and the series, of CBS's Guardians of Today. It first aired on February 9, 2017. It is the fourth episode of the series, overall. Synopsis After picking up Bella, the team heads to St. Louis when Evan learns that he can not only see people's deaths but also the plain future. Evan gets a vision of a bombing that will force the Gateway Arch to collapse, killing hundreds, possibly thousands. Plot The jet lands in a docking space in Washington D.C. Zachary, Kyle, and Alicia exit to find Bella. The three go to Langston Industries, where Bella works as the front-desk secretary. The three enter and see Bella at the front desk. She asks if they are there for a meeting. The three tell Bella about their new team and how they go around to save people. Bella asks how she is involved with this and they tell her they know about her teleportation. Bella remembers the people she has saved and the witnesses. Bella tells them she has six kids and a husband at her home. The three tell her that she can tell them she's going on a business trip and will get it approved by her boss because a member of their team, Andrew can hack into the database. Bella realizes she will still get to help people and agrees. 5 years ago, Bella and her husband, Ethan, have a twelve-year-old, a nine-year-old, a three-year-old, a one-year-old, and a six-month-old. Bella reveals to the already large family she is pregnant again. Her husband tells them that it will be her last. In Present Day, Bella is taken to the jet where she meets the other nine. She asks where they are going first. Evan tells them that he might be able to learn where a massive destruction is happening next. Evan touches a map hung on the wall and gets a vision of the Gateway Arch in St. Louis exploding and collapsing. He also sees a news report revealing hundreds, possibly thousands, died. Evan tells the team and Mark sets a course for St. Louis. As they arrive in St. Louis, the thirteen split up to find the bomb and the bomber. Back 5 years ago, Bella learns she has to get a job as the family is falling into poverty due to Ethan's job to support the family is a high school teacher. Ethan is also leaving for a teacher's conference in Pennsylvania. Bella goes to a job interview at Langston Industries and gets the job. Bella is excited as this is her first job since high-school. Zachary, Hannah, and Kyle search the perimeter of the arch. They all find nothing. Hannah searches underwater quickly using her speed but also comes up with nothing. Evan thinks about his vision and realizes the bombing will take place that night. Grace searches the minds of everyone in her radius and finds a man who she deduces is the bomber. Wyatt kidnaps him discreetly, using his powers. On the jet, he refuses to say anything until Alicia uses her abilities to make him tell them the bomb is a small robotic fly that is flying around and will land in place and explode at 8:00 that night. It is 4:30. After none of them can find the fly they turn the bomber in and the thirteen evacuate the premises with the police. Afterwards, the police find the fly and crush it. The police also learn that many of the thirteen are wanted criminals. However, the thirteen have hidden themselves on the jet, which Wyatt has turned invisible. 5 years ago, at the teacher's conference, Ethan meets Evan and two make friend with each other. In present day, the thirteen make sure they have saved thousands of lives and then leave St. Louis. The thirteen, however, learn that they are now being broadcast as wanted criminals across the entire country and must use their powers to operate secretly. In the near future, Ashley is being experimented on. Afterwards, she awakens and asks where her friends are. The scientists tell her that she will see them soon, and sedate her. Starring *Grant Gustin as Zachary Holmes *Camren Bicondova as Hannah Wright *Iain De Caestecker as Kyle Morgan *Nick Blood as Andrew Anderson *Morena Baccarin as Bella Jones *Peyton List as Lily Shaw *Colton Haynes as Wyatt Clarke *Daniel Bonjour as Charles Murphy *Sean Maguire as Evan Simmons *Katie Cassidy as Grace Jackson *Erin Richards as Alicia Young *Caity Lotz as Ashley Davies *Colin Donnell as Mark Smith Guest Starring *Chad Michael Murray as Ethan Jones *Anthony LaPaglia as Mr. Quentin *Luke Pasqualino as Bomber Co-Starring *Sabrina Carpenter as 12-year-old Layla Jones *Levi Miller as 9-near-old Ethan Jones, Jr. *Olivia Cheng as News Reporter *Glenn Powell as Scientist #1 *Alexandra Krosney as Scientist #2 Uncredited *Unknown as 3-year-old Tanner Jones *Unknown as 1-year-old Henry Jones *Unknown as 6-month-old Griffin Jones Trivia *This episode received 11.50 U.S. million live viewers along with 6.27 million DVR viewers. It garnered 17.77 million viewers in total. *This episode received mixed reviews. It received a 59% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 41 out of 100 on Metacritic, a 6.3 on IGN, and a D+ from The AV Club. *This episode is rated TV-PG. *This episode is the first to feature the flashback sequence throughout the episode and the flashfoward at the end.